El campamento
by ronmionexalways
Summary: Imaginense a la familia Grey, Emerson y Ward compartiendo la misma casa, a no es por casualidad, las escuelas de sus respectivos hijos los orillaron hacia esta aventura, un campamento , donde tendrán varias pruebas competirán en equipo. los personajes no son míos pertenecen a E. L. James, Sylvian Reynard, Jodi Ellen Malpas, respectivamente.
1. Llegada

En el interior de un acogedor y ostentoso hogar en Londres, una familia tenía una pequeña discusión respecto, al muy próximo verano.

Jesee se dirigió a sus hijos —Que sepan jovencitos que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, y me van a recompensar tarde o temprano, y tu — señalo a su mujer que estaba parada justo alado de él, —tú, me haces creer que tengo el control, pero cuando se suscitan estos casos no te importa que yo no quiero ir—.  
—Papi solo serán 2 semanas— intento mediar Jacob  
—papá supéralo vamos a ir, nos divertiremos y te amaremos más— hablo una pequeña castañita, ablandando el corazón de tan testarudo padre.

El suspiro muy audiblemente y se dirigió a su habitación, se la habían jugado bien, Ava ni los niños habían comentado del campamento ni por error, y ahorra, le caen con la sorpresa,

Se puso a buscar unas cosas que necesitaría, ya no podían negarse a ir, solo le quedo acoplarse a la situación pero no de buena gana, la puerta se abrió, y supuso que esa era su oportunidad, se giró y miro a su esposa seductoramente.  
—ningún polvo de entrar en razón, ni se te ocurra Ward, porque vamos a ir, tus hijos cuentan con ello, será toda una experiencia, por otra parte me parece una interesante actividad, ir a otra ciudad, que los niños convivan con otros niños, conozcan otras culturas— señalo inteligentemente.  
—si pero eso de vivir en una casa con 2 familias, será molesto, casi no tendremos intimidad, y ya sabes cómo me miran las mujeres, yo lo hago por ti—  
Ava rodo los ojo— lo superare—

—

A muchísimos kilómetros de ahí... (Muchísimos machismos kilómetros)

Una niña sentada en su cama, veía hacia sus pulgares pensativa,  
—que tiene mi princesa— un preocupado padre se sentaba en la cama a lado de su hija.  
—mis amigas no estarán en la misma ciudad que yo, creí que estaríamos juntas, estaré sola— háblala tristemente Clare  
—si me comento tu madre, Sophie estará en otra ciudad, y Fanny en otro país, pero no estarás sola estarás con nosotros, tu mami, tu hermanito, y yo — Gabriel intento consolar a su niña  
—mi hermanito aun no nace papi,— aclaró la niña  
—pero aun así estará ahí, dentro de mami, pero con nosotros—

—y conocerás a más niños mi amor— hablo una ligeramente embarazada Julia desde el umbral.  
—y veras a tus amigas cuando acabe esta especie de campamento —siguió reconfortando Gabriel  
—Sera divertido, tendrás amigos nuevos — Jules se acercó a la cama con su esposo e hija, y le dio un beso en l mejilla, la recostó y la cubrió con la manta.  
—Alguno será italiano, saben que tengo debilidad por los italianos—bromeo la niña  
—Clare— gruño Emerson y Julia comenzó a reír.  
—no mi amor lo siento, nada de italianos, pero habrá un par de ingleses, también nos agradan los ingleses— comento Julia.

Gabriel volvió a gruñir  
—vamos papá gruñón, — Julia tendió la mano a su marido, este beso en la mejilla a su hija y siguió a su mujer —descansa rollito de primavera— le dijo a la niña.

... 

Lejos de ahí

—me puedes recordar cómo he aceptado a ir a este absurdo campamento— refunfuñaba el oji gris  
—Christian ya hablamos de esto, es una actividad de la escuela de Ted, conviviremos con muchas familias, competiremos , será divertido—  
—eso lo puedo entender, pero porque no podemos hospedarnos en una casa solo nosotros 4, porque Taylor no va estar con nosotros todo el tiempo, porque no nos dan una lista de todas las actividades, para revisar todos los lugares antes de estar ahí,— enumero sus disconformidades, y suspiro audiblemente — ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y me preocupo—. Se sentó en el sofá mirando a el piso

Ana le masajeo los hombros intentando reconfortarlo —Todo saldrá bien Christian no te preocupes, debe de haber suficiente seguridad, habrá niños, y debes estar satisfecho, investigaste a las familias con las que más conviviremos, sabes que no hay de qué preocuparse—  
—bueno esta ese detalle con los Ward— resoplo Christian.  
—si , pero tu menos que nadie está en posición de señalar nada — hablo inteligentemente Ana.  
—tienes razón no soy la persona indicada, pero aun así tenemos necesidades y no tendremos oportunidad a solas, sin mis padres o a Gil que cuiden a los niños, estaremos en régimen por 2 semanas— voltio hacia ella y quemo su última carta  
—pero ya decía yo, que tenías tus propios intereses aquí, piénsalo de esta manera esas parejas sufrirán como nosotros—  
—claro que no, son parejas co años de casados, con hijos, creo que estará bien para ellos, pueden amarse mucho, pero la pasión Ya no debe de ser la misma—  
—¿en esa generalización entramos nosotros señor Grey?— pregunto Ana  
—no porque nosotros Tenemos sexo asombroso, cada vez mejor, tenemos nuestros juegos que, siempre hace todo más interesante y somos tu y yo— se defendió  
—¿tú crees que nosotros somos la única pareja que disfruta de buen sexo en el mundo?—  
—claro que si, lo tenemos todo, pasión, imaginación, y lo más importante nos amamos—  
—y que me dices de Kate y Elliot—  
—se ven influenciados por nuestra aura, además e compartido algunas consejos con Elliot de los cuales está muy agradecido—  
—quieres decir que si el no hubiera descubierto nuestro cuarto de juegos, y no te hubieras visto obligado a contestar sus preguntas, él y kate estuvieran en planes de divorcio— Christian la miro pensativo— Christian nosotros somos los mejores, pero no somos los únicos.

...

 **Día 0 Domingo 5 de junio.**

—Somos los primeros, y sigo enfadado,—  
—ya basta Christian, la casa es preciosa, los empleados han sido muy amable, tenemos habitaciones muy agradables, prácticamente es una mansión, mejor que quedarnos en un hotel, definitivamente— Ana se ponía cómoda, en la amplia sala roja, mientras veía a su marido hacer berrinche.  
—si es cómoda, pero ahorita estamos solos en cuanto lleguen los demás, serádiferente, y si lo empleados son eficientes pero nada comparado con Gil y Taylor...—  
—ha también extrañas a Taylor está aquí en la ciudad, lo veremos pronto, deja de estresarte— seguía burlándose Ana  
— ¿se durmieron los niños?—  
—si estaban agotados, espero que despierten para la cena— Ana ojio un poco el programa cada vez mas emocionada, no saldría de ahí sin una medalla, nunca fue una niña muy dotada al aire libre pero ahora era una mamá seguro le iría bien

...

—Sigo sin estar contento— refunfuño el rubio.  
—suficiente, Jesee deja tu mal humor, relájate y pon una Jadida buena cara

—esa boca — regaño Jesee con los dientes apretados, Ava miro al cielo pidiendo ayuda misericordiosa, su hombre la sacaba de sus casillas  
—señores Ward— una mujer, rubia de unos 50 años los recibía  
—Kelly— supuso Ava—  
—bienvenidas, soy el ama de llaves, los llevare a su habitación, y ¿ los niños?—preguntó buscándolos con la mirada, fuera del monovolumen  
— estaban cansadísimos cuando bajamos del avión, y enseguida se quedaron dormidos— explico Ava —pero será mejor que los llevemos a su habitación—

Después de tomar a los niños y acostarlos para que descansaran, fueron a su habitación a ponerse cómodos para bajar a conocer a los Grey,

…

—ustedes deben de ser los Ward— hablo amistosamente Ana, a la pareja, que entraba a el salón  
Jesee asintió, le saludo seductoramente a la castaña, haciendo que esta se sonrojara fugazmente

— Ava Ward— saludo a la mujer  
—Anastasia Gray— respondió esta, extendió su mano y saludo a Ava enseguida a Jesee  
—soy Jesee, mucho gusto, Anastasia Grey— volvió a sonreírle  
—solo Ana por favor— sonrió tímidamente —y el— señalo al hombre que estaba tras de ella, que se había mostrado, callado, durante la conversación — es mi marido Christian Grey—

Saludo no de muy buen humor a la pareja y menos por el sutil coqueteo de Jesee, pero al ver que el hombre no tenía más ojos que para su propia mujer se relajó e intento abrirse y platicar.

Después de presentarse y hablar de la cómoda casa, y el viaje…

—Si deben de estar muy cansados,— hablo Ana a los londinenses.  
—Señores la cena va estar lista en 30 minutos—, hablo kikty  
—los Emerson se retrasaron ya deberían haber llego— comento Christian  
—seguro los profesores se les complico empacando sus libros— se burló Jesee

Ava giro los ojos al escuchar el sarcástico comentario de su marido, y Ana sonrió tímidamente

Escucharon como se estacionaba un coche pero siguieron conversando,

por el umbral seguido de Katty entraban los Emerson, Gabriel y Julia, está tomada de la mano de su hija, y sonrieron a los demás huéspedes

—El profesor— musitaron Ava y Ana a unísono, llevándose unas miradas acusadoras de sus respectivos esposos, la segunda se sonrojo

—Bienvenidos solo faltaban ustedes — Jesee decidió romper el hielo

Se presentaron adecuadamente, subieron a ponerse cómodo y bajaron para la cena

—

—¿Qué te parecieron?— pregunto Gabriel a su mujer  
—creo que creyeron que somos unos snobs— se rio para sí misma — aunque no los culpó cuando yo te conocí, o volví a verte mejor dicho , pensé lo mismo.  
Gabriel se quitó las gafas, las dejo sobre el buro y se dirigió hacia su mujer  
Julia tembló a pesar de tener mucho tiempo juntos aun la hacía temblar, él se acercó a centímetros de su cara, sus labios se rosaron pero el no inicio un beso. —¿Quién es snob?—  
—nadie—susurro Julia sin alejar su vista de los labios de Gabriel, el sonrió satisfecho y la beso, podrían estar en la intimidad de una habitación pero aun así, no le darían rienda suelta a su pasión, al menos no el primer día.  
—¿Quieres que te haga un masaje?— pregunto el ojiazul a su mujer  
—me encantaría pero muero de sueño tu hijo hace que me agote — acuso  
El sonrió ampliamente destendio la cama y recostó a su mujer, apago la luz, y abrazo a Julia, el también estaba cansado.  
— Descansa Julianne mañana será un largo día—

….


	2. Ward

Ward

—no te muevas estoy cómoda— una castaña se quejaba en sueños

—voy correr cielo sigue durmiendo — Jase beso ligeramente en los labios a su mujer, y salió cautelosamente de entre sus brazos para alistarse y seguir su cometido, se vistió con su ropa deportiva y salió de la casa para hacer su recorrido, en la mansión no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido... supuso que los demás huéspedes aún dormían, se vanaglorio sabiendo que era el más atlético de ellos.

Ava se removió en la cama y busco a su marido, de pronto recordó lejanamente que este había salido a correr, y sonrió para si, su Dios nunca tomaba un descanso de su ejercicio matutino y ella era quien gozaba de los beneficios, abrió los ojos en la tenue obscuridad, pues se filtraba un poco de luz de la ventana, supuso que su marido había hecho la maldad, para que no durmiera por mucho rato, busco su rolex que había dejado sobre la cómoda, su reloj biológico o instinto materno nunca fallaba, se metió al baño se arregló y se dispuso a buscar a sus hijos sabía que en cualquier momento despertarían y se sintieran cohibidos por los desconocidos, si no los veían a ella o a Jase primero.

Se dirigió a la habitación con camas gemelas donde había acostado las noche anterior a los niños, vio la puerta entreabierta y se asomó su hijo dormía profundamente con su cabello rubio despeinado sobre la almohada, murió de ternura, tan parecido al padre, sólo que Jacob era la persona más pacífica, buena, inteligente, aunque un poco travieso, aunque la mayoría de las veces era influenciado por su hermana, la castaña se giró para observar a su hija dormir pero sólo encontró las mantas naranjas arrugadas, entro en pánico su hija no estaba , salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo para uso exclusivo de los niños y en este tampoco estaba. Su corazón comenzó a retumbar estaba en una casa con extraños y su bebé no estaba por ningún lado, salió del baño cuando de pronto escucho.

— Si mi mamá me lleva a mis clases de baile—

—cuál es tu favorito — Ava se dejó guiar por las pequeñas voces y llegó a la habitación que estaba frente a la de sus hijos, abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y su alma volvió a su cuerpo

—¡mami!— la niña corrió a sus brazos.. y ella la lleno de besos

—mi amor que haces levantada te busque — acuso

La pequeña castaña la miro afligida— lo siento mami platicaba con Clare—

—Está bien mi amor— giro si cabeza a la niña que estaba sentada en la cama — hola Clare — .

— hola— saludo educadamente s la niña que aún estaba entre las sábanas lilas, miro a su hija que tenía entre los brazos

—despertaste a Clare— la castañita miro el hombro derecho de su madre — Mady Ward— la niña asintió

Ava miro apenada a la niña sobre la cama.

— lo siento mucho Clare—

Clare sonrió — ya me había despertado, sólo que aún estaba en la cama—

La puerta se abrió y un hombre, con una camisa blanca, y un pantalón de pijama gris, entro a la habitación.

—como amaneció mi princesa — Gabriel se detuvo enseguida al ver que su niña no estaba sola.

—¡papi! — Clare se levantó de la cama como resorte y fue a los brazos de su padre este la tomo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, enseguida recordó que no estaba solos y volvió hacia Ava que moría de ternura ante la escena — buenos días— saludo amablemente

— buenos días, profesor Emerson buscaba a mi hija y la encontré aquí platicando con Clare— justificó su presencia se sentía tímida hace años no se sentía así ante la presencia de un hombre, y este es tan jodidamente caliente y un profesor.

Gabriel asintió —si papi Mady y yo ahora somos amigas — comento alegremente Clare

Gabriel sonrió ampliamente — me alegro mucho mi amor —

— nosotras los dejamos que Jacob debe de estarme esperando — Ava se dirigió a la puerta con su niña en brazos

—hasta luego Clare nos vemos abajo, tienes un papá muy guapo— apunto la niña que agitaba su manita y salía por la puerta

Ava se sonrojo fuertemente — Mady —susurro — no puedes ir diciendo a los hombres que son guapas — entraron a la habitación.

La niña fruncido el ceño— ¿porque no mami?, — cuestionó cuando Ava, la sentaba sobre la cama

—¿por qué no?, por muchas cosas mi amor pero la principal, papi se enojaría— señaló

— pero es muy guapo mami— Ava suspiro audiblemente

— Solo no lo hagas — se giró a su hijo — ahorra observa cómo se despierta a un príncipe dormilón— camino hacia su hijo y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara

Jase regresaba de su carrera cuando de pronto observó que un perro a paso lento intentaba correr hacia él , se burló un poco del perro, normalmente no le gustaban pero este era muy gracioso... era un Pug cuando estuvo cerca de él se agachó para tocarlo y observó que no se trataba de un perro si no de una perra y está estaba embarazada se conmovió un poco, le hizo unos cariños y siguió su camino hacia la casa, aún no llegaba a la puerta y ya se escucha que todo el mundo estaba despierto se resignó, sabía que no tendría contacto constante con su mujer, que estaría rodeado, "unas semanas más" se consoló y entro por el umbral

— ¡Mamá Pheobe no me quiere dar a mi capitán América!— un pequeño ojiazul acusaba a su hermanita

La bebé sonreía burlona y corría para alejarse de su hermano pero antes de que fuera muy lejos un castaño la atrapo — ¿a dónde crees que vas? — pregunto a la niña

— Amo papi— Jase pudo ver la manipulación de una niña de 3 años, definitivamente estas son un peligro.

— también te amo phbs, ¿Le quitaste su juguete a Ted? —la niña enseguida llevo sus manitas hacia atrás — recuerda que no me gustas las niñas mentirosas — sentencio el ojigris , la niña se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego asintió —buena chica— le beso la regordeta mejilla y la bajo a el piso — regrésaselo y si quieres que tu hermano te presente un juguete pídeselo de acuerdo—.

La niña camino hacia el pequeño ojiazul — siento Ted— el niño asintió pensativo

— si ni me quitas mis juguetes puedes jugar conmigo—

Jase sonrió, ojala que todas las peleas de sus niños se solucionaran así-

—Buen mediador Grey— felicito al hombre

—Buenos días Ward, — saludo Christian pensando en lo poco que le gustaba que un hombre en ropa deportiva se pasara por la casa, con su mujer por ahí

Jase siguió su camino eran las 8:30 de la mañana y medio mundo estaba despierto así que se dispuso a ir a su habitación tomar un baño y bajar a desayunar


End file.
